


Непреклонный прогресс

by Sky_Lynx



Category: Guilty Gear
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23316589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_Lynx/pseuds/Sky_Lynx
Summary: "Первый раз это случилось в двадцать восемь."Как Джастис стала Джастис. Предыстория игры, исследования и будни лаборатории.
Kudos: 1





	Непреклонный прогресс

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Strides of Cobalt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/850397) by [aphelion_orion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphelion_orion/pseuds/aphelion_orion). 



> To aphelion_orion - thank you very much for letting me translate this wonderful story! ^_^
> 
> 1\. В каноне имя "Того Человека" не названо, и автор также предпочел его не придумывать. Местоимение "он" без уточнений чаще всего указывает на Того Человека.  
> 2\. В качестве названия фика использована строчка из стихотворения "My mind is" Э.Э. Каммингса (творившего в весьма своеобразном стиле), поэтому переводчик счел нужным перевести смысл строчки вместо дословного перевода слов.  
> 3\. Пояснения к научным терминам и отсылкам даны в конце текста и рекомендуются к прочтению. Автор действительно разбирается в теме. Поэтому для корректного перевода пришлось немного покопаться в материалах о генетике. :)

Первый раз это случилось в двадцать восемь.  
Это произошло на работе — ну а где ещё, собственно, она могла быть? Она держала пластиковый стаканчик с кофе в одной руке, а другой, в которой была ручка, проворно писала или время от времени, когда требовались расчеты, набирала числа на массивном калькуляторе, который ненавидела, но не настолько, чтобы не использовать.  
Калькулятор был кислотно-розовым - спасибо товарищам по курсу - с огромными кнопками и переливчатой витиеватой надписью “Гламурная наука” на корпусе — спасибо им же. Эту пародию на подарок ей вручили в честь вступления в команду и заодно чтобы поддержать традицию, выдуманную парнями ещё на первом курсе — своеобразное соревнование, условием которого было подарить наиболее мерзкий подарок из возможных.  
Именно поэтому Фред время от времени шатался по лаборатории в футболке, с которой впоследствии случилась передозировка отбеливателя, всё же недостаточно повлиявшая на по сей день удобочитаемую надпись “ Я <3 Vanilla Ice”.  
Возмездие, которое периодически можно было лицезреть по сей день, радовало своей выжигающей глаза красотой: шелковый галстук с криво отпечатанным изображением полуголого актера и запонка из той же серии, не оставлявшая никаких сомнений в том, что владелец шмоток — ярый фанат Джейкоба из "Сумерек".  
Если бы Ария действительно захотела, она могла бы просто считать на телефоне, но это означало бы уклониться от второго, негласного соревнования: тот, кто первым избавится от своего подарка, продул. К тому же, она уже привыкла к калькулятору: по большим кнопкам не промахнешься, даже если не смотришь.  
К двадцати восьми она перевела на автоматический ход большую часть своей жизни. Процесс стартовал, когда ей было пять — именно тогда она начала осознавать ужасающую неэффективность действий взрослых. Казалось, они не имеют ни малейшего представления, что делать с данным им мозгом из двух полушарий. Можно натренировать разум так, что ежедневные мелочи будут делаться с минимальной затратой сознательных усилий — деловые беседы, установление последовательности в ДНК, телефонные звонки маме. Мозгу достаточно один раз запомнить точную последовательность действий — и мыслительные процессы освободятся для более важных вещей.  
Именно поэтому тем утром, в первый раз, она раздумывала несколько мгновений, прежде чем смогла установить взаимосвязь между тем, что больше не ощущает губами пластиковый край чашки, и растекающейся по столу бело-коричневой лужицей.  
— Чёрт!  
Даже спустя годы, когда она поймет, что тогда произошло, и узнает всё возможное о том, предвестником чего это было — то событие всё равно будет казаться случайностью. Даже спустя годы, когда она будет чувствовать, как оно приближается, чтобы отнять у неё тело и способность мыслить, когда дипломы на стене станут казаться горькой насмешкой, она не сумеет отделаться от мысли, что никак и никоим образом не могла предугадать, во что это выльется.  
Объяснений было слишком много, и каждое выглядело в миллион раз правдоподобнее, вероятнее, предпочтительнее — более желательной заменой правды. Устала, переработала — в конце концов, сидела на лабораторном стуле, который из-за особенностей конструкции было впору причислить к древнейшим орудиям пыток.  
Но тогда она стремительно схватила бумажные полотенца и принялась вымокать лужу, пока жидкость не залила бумаги, и это поглотило её настолько, что она не сразу поняла, что кофе до сих пор льется из опрокинутой чашки и что, вообще-то, нужно подумать об обваренной коже и о ледяном компрессе для всё ещё дрожащей руки.

***

Шесть лет назад. Тогда Ария в первый раз оказалась на международной конференции в роли независимого исследователя.  
Фамилию на бейдже написали с ошибками. Светло-серый брючный костюм больше подходил кому-нибудь в два раза старше, зато успешно пресекал непристойные комментарии в адрес ног. Волосы – тогда они спускались почти до пояса – были заплетены в свободную косу, хотя, по трезвому размышлению, следовало бы собрать их в тугой пучок, как делают пожилые женщины. С ним она бы выглядела более строго и получила бы как минимум вполовину меньше насмешливых взглядов.  
В общем-то, ничего нового. Старая мелодия на новый лад, сопровождавшая её с тех пор, как она оставила занятия музыкой, литературой и психологией и погрузилась в эпигенетику. Или это началось даже раньше? Участь девушки-заучки. Хотя теперь стало намного хуже — когда такого рода отношение демонстрировали люди, книгами которых она зачитывалась и чьими работами восхищалась.  
Последней и самой раздражающей деталью был тот самый бейдж с надписью “Мисс Каллаган”. После этого внутри Арии стала закипать ярость, грозящая перелиться через край, если кто-то отпустит ещё хоть один идиотский комментарий.  
— Прошу прощения?  
О, конечно. Ария не расправила плечи и не ускорила шаг, но останавливаться тоже не стала, не желая выглядеть хоть мало-мальски заинтересованной. Люди вокруг неё поднимались с мест и мельтешили взад-вперед, подготавливая следующую часть выступлений. Это давало преимущество. Ария умела уклоняться: нужно всего-то выбраться из конференц-зала, вернуться в комнату в отеле и смыть негатив и признаки приближающейся мигрени под горячим душем.  
— Прошу прощения?.. Доктор Каллаган?  
Так, это что-то новенькое. Она не думала, что на этой конференции кому-нибудь наконец придет в голову такое обращение. С этой неприятной мыслью Ария остановилась и обернулась.  
Окликнувший её был на удивление молод. Его стильный костюм больше подошел бы амбициозному бизнесмену, нежели учёному. Впрочем, с таким цветом волос — они были обесцвечены до снежной белизны — его бы наверняка выгнали из любого офиса, за исключением разве что принадлежащего лично ему.  
Скорее всего, он ненамного старше её.  
— Да?  
— Извините, не хочу вас задерживать, если вы торопитесь, но…  
Образчик вежливости и деликатности. Такого поведения впору было ожидать от персонала автостоянки, но читавшаяся в глазах заинтересованность выдавала: это напускное.  
— Мы с напарником нашли ваше выступление просто потрясающим. Видите ли, мы работаем над технологией применения энергии высшего порядка для исправления ошибок в генетическом коде, но ни один из нас не является специалистом в эпигенетике. Ваша теория перепрограммирования прионов [1], возможно, содержит ключ к решению проблемы, которая годами ставила нас в тупик. Вот почему я интересуюсь — не ответите ли вы на несколько вопросов?  
Ария еле удержалась от того, чтобы уточнить, какого рода вопросы намерен задать человек, загодя занявший подозрительно оборонительную позицию. Если он заигрывает, то это более чем странный способ. К тому же, подкатывавшие к ней парни в большинстве своем не утруждали себя тем, чтобы похвалить её исследования — или вообще не помнили, в чем там суть. Что касается энергии высшего порядка… Ария следила за экспериментами в больших лабораториях, где они шли полным ходом, и старательно изучала их результаты. О независимых исследованиях мечтать не приходилось: её финансов хватило бы только на маленький закуток лаборатории. Большие игрушки — для больших ребят.  
Парень жестом предложил пройти в секцию в центре вестибюля, где стояли кофейные столики и диванчики. Забавно, но к этому времени Ария уже забыла о желании поскорее покинуть конференцию.  
— Боюсь, что вся моя работа в этом направлении пока заключается в этой теории.  
Арии удалось сделать так, что это прозвучало выжидательно-вежливо, а не как жалоба, хотя ей было до сих пор обидно, что её отчитали перед целой толпой слушателей, как глупую маленькую девчонку. Впрочем, что-то в улыбке парня наводило на мысль, что он и так всё понял.  
— Тот, кто критикует вашу работу только из-за этого, забывает о том, что видимый результат начинается именно с неосязаемых теорий. Только между нами: они попросту в панике. Они - динозавры, которые наблюдают за тем, как разворачиваются исследования ЭВП, зная, что это — тот метеорит, который их уничтожит. Положим, профессор Бартон — это особый случай…  
— ...анутой мартышки, — сказал пустой диванчик справа от них.  
Ария вытаращила глаза, но её спутника грубая говорящая мебель нисколько не удивила.  
— Вот ты где. А я-то думал, где тебя носит. Решил, что ты срочно утоляешь своё любопытство.  
Раздался шорох, и из-за спинки диванчика показался парень в потёртых серых джинсах и футболке, больше подходившей для хакерской тусовки, чем для серьёзной конференции. Свешивавшиеся с его шеи массивные ярко-красные наушники выдавали меломана; ещё парень грыз палочку от чупа-чупса. Он медленно наклонил голову, мельком посмотрел на Арию и кивнул.  
— Просто проверял заметки.  
— Ты — записывал?  
Ухмыльнувшись, парень с наушниками показал жёлтый блокнот, по диагонали исписанный малоразборчивым почерком. Местами записи прерывались набросками молекул или — даже чаще — карикатурными изображениями выступавших, которых постигали разнообразные неприятности в духе мультиков от Луни Тюнз. Ария невольно улыбнулась, увидев падающую на профессора Бартона кувалду. Всё-таки приятно знать, что есть люди, которые на него не молятся. Даже если эти «люди» — спятивший гранж-рокер.  
Парень в костюме покачал головой с мягкой укоризной:  
— Вот почему мамы не разрешают тебе играть с детьми.  
— Их хреновы проблемы.  
— Твоя ма...  
Ария откашлялась, чтобы напомнить, что она ещё здесь. Странно — раньше её устраивало, если её не замечали. И, несмотря на это, сейчас ей отчего-то совсем не хотелось быть в роли зрителя, просто наблюдавшего за сценкой, которую разыгрывала эта странная парочка.  
— Эм… спасибо за беседу, но у меня запланированы дела. Возможно, мы отложим?..  
— Влияние ЭВП на остановку триплетов [2], — не глядя, сказал парень с наушниками, перелистывая неряшливые страницы.  
— Прошу прощения?..  
Ария была готова перешагнуть через врождённую женскую вежливость и высказаться яснее, но её искренне удивляло, что эти люди ещё не сбежали, хотя речь зашла о её работе с триплетами.  
— Влияние ЭВП на остановку триплетов, — повторил парень с наушниками. Он закончил поиски — среди каракулей обнаружилась на удивление точная копия её графика поступательного сдвига рамки генетического кода. — Как ты собираешься контролировать рост полипептидной цепи, если ЭВП будет пусковым механизмом постоянного воздействия?  
— Значит, так, мистер… — Ария нашла глазами бейдж с его именем, приколотый почти что на плече, вкладыш в котором располагался вверх ногами – видимо, специально для любителей читать наоборот.  
— Доктор… Бэббидж [3]? — Ария неодобрительно посмотрела на парня в костюме, которого, похоже, забавлял их разговор. – Доктор Брюнель [4]?  
— Не совсем, — парень в костюме улыбнулся ещё шире и перевернул вкладыш в своем бэйдже в нормальное положение. – Формально, нам запрещено появляться на конференции после прошлогоднего инцидента. Фреду оказалось позарез нужно встать и назвать профессора Бартона… как там ты его назвал?  
Парень с наушниками мстительно ухмыльнулся и закинул ногу на ногу.  
— ...анутой мартышкой.  
Парень в костюме со вздохом потер переносицу.  
— Вот так.  
Вновь обернувшись к Арии, он протянул руку для пожатия.  
— Мои извинения, доктор Каллаган. Я собирался предложить вам обсудить за чашечкой кофе особенности миссенс-мутаций [5], а Фред только отпугивает вас своим лексиконом троглодита. Хотел бы я сказать, что обычно он себя так не ведёт, но ведёт он себя именно так и даже хуже. Надеюсь, что вы в итоге согласитесь с его гипотезой об ЭВП в качестве пускового механизма. Как он сам мне признался, последний человек, который этого не сделал, до сих пор рыдает.  
— Он до…бывался и сам напросился, — фыркнул парень с наушниками. Он опять смотрел на Арию, видимо, наблюдая, прислушается ли она к своим инстинктам, твердящим, что от этих клоунов не будет ничего, кроме неприятностей, а приглашение на кофе приведёт только к усилению мигрени и обогащению лексикона бранными словами.  
К своему собственному удивлению Ария покачала головой и уверенно пожала руку парню в костюме.  
— Невелика беда, я бы сказала. В конце концов, Бартон — действительно ...анутая мартышка.

***

Обед. Её любимое время. Ассистенты и технический персонал ушли за своей долей разогретой в микроволновке лазаньи, разварившихся овощей и пудингами в стаканчиках — теми самыми, которые на сорок процентов состоят из синтетических материалов. Теперь она наконец-то осталась наедине с успокаивающей периодичностью генетических последовательностей и бесконечными переплетениями азотистых оснований.  
Она благодарна за этот час полного уединения. Её настроение чудесным образом улучшается: она наконец-то может делать свою работу, а не проверять по два раза чужую. Видит Бог, одна ошибка при переводе величины в другую размерность уже стоила шести лет изнурительной работы южнокорейской команде. Когда это выяснилось, их ведущий специалист ушел домой, заказал пиццу и тихо утопился в собственной ванной.  
По крайней мере, именно такой вариант она в последний раз слышала.  
Ария уже две недели не выходила за новостями. Две недели не была дома — а ванную не принимала даже дольше. В конце концов, теперь смерть в ванной не казалась таким уж плохим вариантом. Ария надеялась, что у того бедняги-специалиста хватило ума сделать всё со вкусом: поставить пару ароматизированных свечей, добавить немного масел иланг-иланга, включить песню «Летняя пора» Эллы Фицджеральд… Впрочем, он же заказал пиццу – так что вряд ли.  
Ария протянула руку, чтобы заколоть пряди волос – они могли загородить обзор при работе с электронным микроскопом. Такое случалось всё чаще, хотя она подстриглась совсем недавно. Дошло даже до того, что теперь она держала в столе заколки – яркие пластмассовые заколки, в средней школе у неё была целая коробка таких. Но всё ещё обойдется малой кровью, если ей не придется надевать сетку для волос.  
Раньше работой с микроскопом занимался только Фред. Ария до сих пор не привыкла к агрегату полностью.  
Под ярким светом микроскопа образец казался непримечательным – плавающее в дистиллированной воде скопление стволовых клеток.  
Если верить распечаткам, показатели Oct-4 [6] и Nanog [7] факторов находились в пределах нормы. Но в течение сорока восьми часов что-то включит режим берсерка, и половина участвующих в опыте мышей начнёт пожирать друг друга. Прогноз результата клинических испытаний – смерть пятидесяти процентов вследствие убийств.  
— Девяносто три процента, если бы ты была в британской команде.  
Возможно, она погрузилась в задачу глубже, чем думала, раз не услышала шум шагов по кафельному полу. Или _он_ подкрался специально, чтобы с ухмылкой посмотреть, как она испуганно оглядывается. В его руках красовался бумажный пакет, рисунок на котором, к величайшему счастью, выглядел в точности как логотип местного кафетерия.  
— Скажи мне, что там жареный тофу, и я подумаю над тем, чтобы не прыснуть в тебя слезоточивым газом, — сказала Ария, возвращаясь к агрегатам.  
— Ну, он определенно жареный, — в его голосе слышался смешок.  
Раздался шелест, и аромат бигмака с дополнительными ломтиками бекона и сыра начал смешиваться с отдающим ацетоном сладковатым лабораторным запахом, превращаясь в поистине ужасное испытание для органов обоняния.  
— Забудь о слезоточивом газе. Ты так просто не отделаешься, — пробормотала Ария, переводя взгляд вверх-вниз, чтобы избавиться от секундного помутнения перед глазами.  
Пакет опять зашелестел: он положил бургер на середину её тщательно обставленного рабочего стола.  
— Расскажи-ка мне, когда ты в последний раз ела?  
Первым побуждением было ответить «сегодня утром», но Ария вспомнила, что утренняя трапеза состояла из подогретого кофе – точно так же, как вчерашний ужин. Скорее всего, она не раз пропускала завтрак на этой неделе, чтобы урвать час спокойствия и тишины. В довершение всего, её желудок до стыдного громко заурчал.  
Прищелкнув языком, товарищ дотянулся до кнопки питания микроскопа, и клетки погрузились в темноту.  
— Так не пойдет. Фред хотя бы начнет грызть отчеты, если вконец оголодает. Да… В этом плане с тобой чертовски сложнее, Ада.  
Ада. Ада Лавлейс [8].  
Покачав головой, Ария протянула руку к завернутой в бумагу высококалорийной бомбе. Нужно же было чем-то себя занять, раз уж её выбили из ритма. Она действительно проголодалась, и потому с легким уколом вины откусила кусок бургера и начала жевать. Этот человек никогда не волновался и редко спорил – только частенько вел себя в духе «сам без вас знаю». Но если он припомнил её старое прозвище, назревал тот самый редкий случай.  
Ария примирительно улыбнулась – правда, это едва ли было заметно, ведь она продолжала жевать. Впрочем, сейчас её не волновали такие мелочи.  
— Так что там с британцами?  
Вздохнув, он облокотился на стол.  
— Парень из британской команды принес ружьё и открыл огонь. Двадцать пять погибших, считая его.  
— Господи, — нахмурившись, Ария откусила ещё кусок. – Думаешь, его наняли эти помешанные борцы за натурализм или ещё кто-то?  
В последний раз, когда она нашла время на что-то более существенное, нежели просмотр заголовков, создавалось впечатление, что половина земного шара примкнула к тому или иному движению протестующих. Так что причин хватало — и для строгой системы безопасности в лабораторном комплексе, и для того, чтобы её номер убрали из телефонной книги, а её саму больше не фотографировали на общественных мероприятиях.  
В некотором смысле, ЭВП-генетика стала страшилкой двадцать первого века. Краснобаи уже заняли позиции и называли её «магией» в каждом печатном издании. Отсюда было недалеко до сатанизма, чёрной магии и демонов Некрономикона. Каждая церковь в мире считала, что они собираются свергнуть Бога с небес. Объединения нетрудоспособных были убеждены, что исследования приведут к новому витку в евгенике. Ещё были любители популяризированной науки, чересчур серьёзно относившиеся к комиксам про Икс-мэнов, а сотни тысяч программ радиовещания считали, что всё идет к закату доминирующей белой расы или уничтожению нуклеарной семьи из-за того, что мужчины станут бесполезны. Или что они со своими исследованиями играют на стороне тайных китайских боссов.  
Становилось сложно уследить за всем этим бредом, за всем, в чем их подозревают.  
Он покачал головой, явно следуя за ходом её мыслей.  
— Сложно сказать. Они думают, что он просто слетел с катушек. Контактное лицо говорит, что в его шкафчике нашли амфетамины – столько, что хватило бы на то, чтобы человек не смог спать всю оставшуюся жизнь.  
— Боже мой.  
Промокнув губы салфеткой, Ария скомкала оберточную бумагу.  
— Наверное, я должна порадоваться, что теперь нам не надо из-за них беспокоиться, но между тем, что с ними случилась, и между тем, что случилось с корейской группой…  
Эволюция в действии, как сказал бы старый профессор биологии из колледжа. Естественный отбор тех, кто в силах выдержать давление и груз ответственности, и вымирание неспособных на это. Наверное, было бы проще согласиться с его мнением, но Ария не могла определить наверняка, к какой же категории относится Фред.  
Коснувшаяся плеча рука вывела её из размышлений и вернула в реальность.  
— Вот почему я здесь. Чтобы убедиться, что такого не случится с нами. И заодно проверить, что ты не пооткусываешь головы интернам.  
— Разве я до такого доходила? – спросила Ария, впрочем, зная, что в этом имелась доля истины. Недавно она была близка к этому, огрызалась на технический персонал, развлекала себя мрачными картинами, где она наполняет легкие мыльной водой, а Элла Фицджеральд мурлыкает припев.  
Вместо ответа он изогнул бровь, но за добродушным видом скрывалась угроза: будет надо — пойдёт и поменяет все коды доступа. По сути, у Арии не было выбора – следовало отправиться в комнату отдыха и вздремнуть.  
Отчаявшись, она запустила руку в волосы и стиснула пальцы вокруг дурацких заколок в форме бабочек.  
— Хорошо, я поняла. Я умею понимать намёки. Сделай одолжение, проверь вместо меня показатели Oct-4 на случай, если с ними что-то не так. Увидимся в два?  
— В шесть.  
— В полтретьего.  
— В восемь.  
— Чёрт побери, может, просто запишешь меня в ясли, раз такое дело?!  
— Ария, что…  
Она смутно различила звук, с которым ударился об пол её стул, который она оттолкнула в порыве затмившей глаза ярости. На короткий миг ясности она увидела себя со стороны, со стиснутыми кулаками и взъерошенными волосами, пронзительно взвизгивающей что-то тоном типичной истерички.  
Затем всё это исчезло, и кафель вздыбился, приближаясь к её лицу. Смешно, но она откуда-то знала, что не запомнит ни треска, ни боли, ни его голоса – потрясённого, разве что-то могло его потрясти? – повторявшего: «Ада? Ада?! Чёрт, Ада!». Вместо этого в её памяти отпечатается изогнувшаяся на полу, как змея, собственная рука и глухой стук, с которым будет сотрясаться её тело по дороге в больницу.

***

— Боюсь, у меня для вас плохие новости, — сказала медсестра по телефону. К тому времени Ария уже вернулась в лабораторию. Звонили на рабочий номер — конечно, зачем утруждать себя звонком на мобильный, на который она специально просила позвонить? Лучше использовать проводную связь, чтобы её историю болезни записали для потомков. Придётся чуть позже сходить к специалистам по безопасности и попросить вытереть. Они начали записывать все звонки несколько лет назад, после того как одного из ассистентов поймали за разговором с людьми из конкурирующей исследовательской группы насчёт продажи результатов проекта за символическую цену в десять миллионов. По той же причине всем ассистентам запретили носить сотовые телефоны.  
— Мисс Каллаган?  
— Да. Слушаю.  
Из больницы её отпустили достаточно быстро, после нескольких анализов крови и рентгена, выявивших низкий уровень сахара в крови и отсутствие переломов. Ещё к ней заглянул измотанный интерн, чтобы отругать. Чрезмерное увлечение диетами — верный способ угробить здоровье, и ей следовало бы это знать, а не изнурять себя в погоне за смехотворными эталонами красоты. Слушать о том, что она не на диете и никогда этим не страдала, ровно как о том, что диеты, вообще-то, не приводят к минутному онемению всего тела, он не захотел. Окончив лекцию, он спешно вышел, оставив её с предписывающим принимать витамины рецептом и твёрдой уверенностью, что с ней точно что-то не так.  
Частный невролог выглядела компетентной и дружелюбной и была уверена, что описанные Арией симптомы — не что иное, как проявление эпилепсии во взрослом возрасте. Поэтому ей нужно только пройти магнитно-резонансную томографию и несколько генетических тестов, чтобы прописать нужное противосудорожное средство. Это поддается лечению в большинстве случаев, сказала врач. Начнёте принимать лекарства – и забудете, что когда-то чем-то таким страдали.  
Неудивительно, что вместо неё звонит медсестра.  
— Мы только что получили результаты тестов, и выяснилось, что… эм… у вас аномально повышена концентрация микроглиальных клеток и, эм… есть вероятность того, что это затронуло полосатое тело вашего мозга, — медсестра сделала паузу. – Эм… Микроглиальные клетки – это часть защитной системы мозга, а полосатое тело…  
— Я знаю, что это. Просто скажите, — отрывисто сказала Ария. Голос подчинялся ей, но оставшаяся часть сознания барахталась и желала, чтобы она была лучше подготовлена к такому. Чтобы невролог не повела себя так трусливо, чтобы она сама не была такой лицемерной и не рассчитывала на то, что с ней будут нянчиться и утешать – ведь она всегда предпочитала смотреть фактам в лицо, без прикрас и подслащения пилюли.  
Полосатое тело. Образование, обеспечивающее связь с базальными ядрами. Часть человеческого мозга, которая отвечает за моторику, движения глаз и эмоции. За все малозначительные вещи.  
Арии сделалось тяжело дышать, в горле стал ком. Медсестра опять заговорила.  
— Эм… хорошо. Высока вероятность, что это хорея [9]. Мы бы хотели пригласить вас на повторное обследование как можно скорее. Эм… Как насчет семнадцатого марта, в девять часов?  
— Подходит.  
Наверное, не только ей показалось, что это прозвучало слишком механически. Медсестра заколебалась.  
— Очень… очень хорошо. Мисс Каллаган? С вами всё в порядке? Я могла бы… дать вам номер нашего консультанта на случай, если вы захотите с кем-то поговорить…  
Ария положила трубку.  
Желудок скрутило.  
Хорея. Болезнь Хантингтона. Генетическое заболевание, хаотическая дегенерация, затрагивающая центральную нервную систему.  
Часть Арии хотела схватить иглу для биопсии, запихнуть саму себя под микроскоп и лично провести все тесты, чтобы убедиться, чтобы медсестры не перепутали результаты анализов. Другая часть была убеждена, что этого просто не могло быть. Ей всего тридцать. В её семье не было наследственных заболеваний. Ей всего тридцать. Её бабушка и дедушка дожили до девяноста восьми и ушли в ясном и здравом уме.  
Ей всего тридцать.  
Ей всего тридцать, и это всего лишь вероятность. Возможно, высокая степень вероятности, но не диагноз. Невролог некомпетентна. Медсестра запуталась в пациентах. Всё выяснится в понедельник.  
Впереди были выходные, и Арии следовало поскорее наверстать и без того катившийся под откос график проекта.  
Она выбросила звонок из головы, вернулась к компьютеру и вывела на экран последние показатели Oct-4.  
Вот на чем должны быть сосредоточены все мысли. Остальное могло подождать.

***

И вновь прошлое. Они только что отправили отчёт по проекту на рассмотрение. Тогда комнату отдыха наполняла атмосфера полного изнеможения, вместо разговора жужжал телевизор, усугублявший тишину какой-то драмой из ранних девяностых, на которую, по большому счету, никто не обращал внимания.  
Фред оккупировал диван, приложив все усилия, чтобы поудобнее устроиться на модном плоском сидении. Он прикрывал рукой глаза, и большинству показалось бы, что он спит, но в чертах лица читалась напряженность — он продолжал трудиться, хотя тоже ощущал последствия лихорадочных усилий, затраченных на то, чтобы успеть в срок. До смерти устал, но не мог остановить работу мысли и просто отдохнуть.  
Ария сбросила туфли, соорудила из двух стульев подставку для ног и, грызя батончик «Кит-Ката», массировала ступни, онемевшие из-за неподвижного многочасового стояния у приборов. Вскоре к этому должны были добавиться последствия чрезмерного потребления кофеина. Обратная сторона стараний произвести впечатление на спонсоров.  
Она на скорую руку чертила графики, вновь и вновь возвращалась к результатам, выжимала из каждого бита полученной ими информации всё возможное и ценой значительного уменьшения точности превращала в то, что был шанс продать.  
Учёный внутри неё протестовал против такой вынужденной переделки результатов ради ожиданий верхушки руководства, но прагматик признавал выгоду, а какая-то её часть — возможно, часть от «гламурного учёного» — втайне лелеяла мысль о собственном офисе с шикарными отполированными столами и абстрактными репродукциями на стенах. Было бы недурно, учитывая, с чего они начинали.  
Ария не могла вспомнить, когда именно они перестали быть голодными выпускниками колледжа, делящими один микроскоп — только сам факт, что это произошло. Теперь у них был целый лабораторный комплекс, штат из десяти постоянных работников и ещё шестеро на испытательном сроке. Возможно, на следующей неделе она проведет для них их собственную версию теста Тьюринга: познакомит новичков с Фредериком и посмотрит, смогут ли они после этого здраво мыслить. Один из немногих случаев, когда ничем не прикрытое антисоциальное поведение Фреда не только приносило пользу проекту, но ещё и развлекало.  
Оставшиеся девяносто процентов времени им приходилось следить за тем, чтобы он не пустил свою карьеру под откос только ради того, чтобы посмотреть, как забавно будет всё гореть.  
Но если закрыть глаза на то, что его привычки временами грозили вернуть их в ту пародию на лабораторию, с которой они начинали, они же служили ненавязчивым напоминанием, что, в конце концов, они трое — кучка социально неадаптированных помешанных, только и мечтающих о том, чтобы разнести в клочья дюжину-другую научных принципов.  
Показавшийся в поле зрения стильный костюм лишний раз доказывал то, что некоторые попросту умели маскироваться лучше других.  
Поразительно, но на его лице была торжествующая усмешка – у Арии не нашлось бы сил даже на то, чтобы шевельнуть краем губ.  
— Ария, могу я попросить тебя уделить немного времени каналу CNN в ущерб созерцанию пресса Мэтью Перри?  
— Пресс Мэтью Перри имеет большую ценность, чем какие-то там новости.  
Смех.  
— Только не сегодня, я тебя уверяю. Эй, Фред! Проснись и узри конец тупости законников.  
Проворчав нечто в духе: «Да ни…уя», Фред всё-таки сел, громко хрустнув при этом шейными позвонками, но звук заглушил гул толпы — Ария переключила канал.  
— Недавняя серия публичных демонстраций последовала сразу за забастовками нескольких сообществ, обеспокоенных будущим энергетики и сферы информационных технологий.  
Недовольство увеличением случаев перехода от использования традиционных источников энергии к ЭВП и связанные с этим массовые увольнения также наблюдаются и в других отраслях. Представитель «Роял Датч Шелл» [10] назвал переход от ископаемых видов топлива к ЭВП «преждевременным» и «необдуманным», заявив, что «предостерегает от использования источника энергии, свойства которого не изучены до конца...».  
Ария выключила звук.  
— И что? Эта пластинка играет уже пару лет, и я не вижу…  
— Терпение, дорогая, терпение, — сказал он с фальшивым британским акцентом, вытаскивая пульт из её стиснутых пальцев.  
— Конгресс официально одобрил исследования в области применения ЭВП в медицине, в особенности в области генной терапии и переноса генов живым организмам. Более того, Конгресс представил план по широкому инвестированию медицинских исследований, связанных с ЭВП. Таким образом, США становится первой страной земного шара, сделавшей смелый шаг вперед.  
Если бы у Арии оставались силы, она бы, может быть, вскочила со стула и захлопала в ладоши. Они годами работами в легальной «серой» зоне, в компаниях и в частных исследовательских институтах, бросаясь с головой в омут ЭВП-генетики, а политиканы медленно плелись, еле передвигая ноги, из опасений потерять пару голосов, не смея сделать что-нибудь, что даст обществу шагнуть вперед.  
— За- … - бись, — полусонный Фред изобразил кривую «козу».  
Справа раздался вздох.  
— Ребята, вы неудачники. Имейте в виду. А я тружусь день и ночь не покладая рук, чтобы обеспечить спонсирование вашим игрушкам, и заодно слежу, чтобы вы не натворили вещей, которые потянут на преступление. И что я за это имею?  
Фред с ухмылкой откинулся на спинку кушетки.  
— Хочешь поцелуйчиков – побрейся.  
Он рассмеялся:  
— Ловлю на слове. Только съешь что-то для освежения дыхания и побольше.  
— Иди на…уй.  
— Фред, ты такой джентльмен.  
Ария закатила глаза и вернулась к телеэкрану. Её не оставляла мысль, что причиной такой вялой реакции была не усталость, а то, что они прошли через это давным-давно — через вопрос, что бы они сделали, если бы лоббистам или борцам за веру удалось заставить правительство наложить запрет на их исследования. Ни один из них не имел ни малейшего желания позволить кому бы то ни было остановить их. Мир велик, в конце-то концов.  
— …тысячи протестующих собрались перед Белым Домом, чтобы выразить своё несогласие с законопроектом. Помимо обеспокоенных опасностью ЭВП для здоровья, загрязнением окружающей среды и урезанием бюджета других исследовательских направлений среди протестующих присутствуют те, кто считает, что использование ЭВП несет ещё более зловещий риск: риск уничтожения человеческой индивидуальности и личностных качеств.  
Ракурс изменился: камера переместилась от телеведущей с накачанными коллагеном губами к потрясающей транспарантами толпе и остановилась на полотнище с надписью «Пожалуйста, не убивайте меня» корявым детским почерком. Державшая его женщина скандировала требования вместе с остальным, но камера решила остановиться на инвалидной коляске перед ней.  
Чтобы сказать, что именно неладно с сидящим в ней ребенком, одного беглого взгляда было недостаточно. Маленькая девочка сидела неподвижно, тело замерло в вечном оцепенении, щека расслабленно покоилась на подголовнике. Её волосы были завязаны в короткие хвостики. По пустому взгляду было понятно, что она понятия не имела, что творится вокруг.  
Ария помотала головой и переключила телевизор на драму из ранних девяностых, затем откинула голову так, что затылок коснулся спинки стула.  
Будь она матерью, возможно, она сумела бы хоть в какой-то степени представить, что могло побудить ту женщину принять участие в протесте. Что двигало тем, кто возражал против поиска лекарства для дочери, которая никогда не сможет ни ходить, ни говорить, ни вести самостоятельную жизнь.  
Но Ария была только дочерью и провела годы в окружении людей, которые говорили ей, на что она способна, а на что нет. Если кто-то отказывал ей даже в способности думать… зачем было нужно всё остальное?

***

Биип.  
— Ария, дорогая, это мама. Как ты?  
Биип.  
— Ария, дорогая, это мама. Прошло уже два дня. Ты никогда не пропускаешь мои звонки. У тебя что-то случилось?  
Биип.  
— Ария, дорогая, это мама. Что происходит? Кажется, до тебя никто не может дозвониться. Ты ещё собираешься приехать на День Благодарения?  
Биип.  
— Ария, дорогая, я понимаю, что ты – занятая девочка, но разве ты не можешь найти время для собственной матери?  
Биип.  
— Ария, это смешно. Я же знаю, что ты это слышишь.  
Биип.  
— Ария!  
Биип.  
— Всё понятно. Что бы у тебя там ни творилось, это не повод заставлять меня сходить с ума от беспокойства! Если через пятнадцать минут я не услышу от тебя лично, что ты не мертва, я заявлю, что ты пропала без вести.  
Биип.  
Вздох.  
Ария вдавила кнопку.  
— Я не мертва.  
«Просто моя смерть ненадолго отложена».

***

Её квартира выглядит как гостиничный номер. Опрятный, с тёмной мебелью, кремовыми занавесками, плюшевым ковровым покрытием. Из окна – впечатляющий вид на реку Чарльз. Ария переехала сюда почти десять лет назад, когда начался проект, и они смогли добавить пару нулей к своим зарплатам. Но большая часть вещей до сих пор в коробках. Она никогда не задерживалась дома достаточно долго для того, чтобы с этим разобраться.  
Теперь она стала чаще бывать дома, поэтому казалось довольно разумным наконец распаковать их.  
Хорея. Болезнь Хантингтона.  
Жестокая насмешка.  
Дальше игнорировать это было нельзя: пришлось пересмотреть график и найти время для тестов, терапии, толпы врачей, которые будут ковырять её мозг и делать прогнозы. За последние несколько месяцев она наняла диетолога, физиотерапевта и психиатра. Добавить к этому стилиста – и её можно считать звездой.  
Тетрабеназин, чтобы контролировать спазмы. Миртазапин – на случай перепадов настроения. Иногда лечение вызывало у неё состояние вялости и подавленности. Психиатр настаивал, чтобы она выучила язык жестов – чтобы управлять ситуацией в случае возможных проблем с речью.  
Управлять ситуацией. Теперь Ария ненавидела это сочетание слов.  
Сделать грядущее сносным. Смириться с неизбежным. Для болезни Хантингтона нет показателя эффективности лечения – потому что она неизлечима. У неё ещё двадцать лет по самому оптимистичному прогнозу. Двадцать лет, в течение которых она будет медленно терять разум. А может, для неё всё закончится раньше – вариантов достаточно. Сердечный приступ, удушье из-за попавшего в горло напитка, сломанная во время падения посреди холла шея. Или суицид из-за вышедшей из-под контроля депрессии.  
А на пути к этому – медленное погружение в безумие. Дефективные суждения. Дефективное восприятие. Дефективные чувства, дефективное самосознание. Всё будет повреждено – всё, чем она когда-либо была, всё, чем когда-либо будет.  
Ария не рассказала никому. Ни ему, хотя в последнее время они сблизились больше, чем когда бы то ни было. Ни тем более кому-нибудь на работе: босс был бы против, если бы её сумасшествие разрушило эффективный трудовой настрой. И, разумеется, она ничего не сказала своей семье: видит Господь, Арии меньше всего хотелось, чтобы мать примчалась и начала хлопотать вокруг неё, как будто она уже инвалид – или, что ещё хуже, решила, что это шанс воссоединиться.  
Больше всего раздражало то, что посвященные в тайну люди поголовно ожидали, что она впадёт в отчаяние. Это естественно, заявил терапевт. Это часть того, чтобы принять заболевание как реальность. Они считали нормальным, если она будет испытывать депрессию, слабость, чувство потерянности. Нездоровым, по их мнению, было то, что она делала – с головой уходила в работу и отказывалась посмотреть в лицо сложившейся ситуации.  
Ария рассеянно нащупала телефон в кипе распечаток на кофейном столике. Половина – незаконно унесенные с работы заметки: формально, политика безопасности запрещала брать что-либо домой. Другая – её материалы по болезни Хантингтона.  
На заметку: уволить терапевта.  
Ария признавала: она не была полностью откровенна. Она едва ли могла рассказать терапевту о своей работе – как и о том, что её старание узнать всё возможное о болезни Хантингтона ведомо не слепой надеждой на чудо. В её распоряжении уже имелись и способ, и ключ. Всё, что от неё требовалось – это найти нужную замочную скважину, понять, куда нужно ввести заветный код, чтобы ЭВП явила свою магию и вытерла чёртово заболевание из человеческих генов.  
В её словаре нет слова «смириться». Стезя отчаяния – единственный путь, на который она отказывается встать.

***

— Эй, Фред. Ты когда-нибудь задумывался о том, что для тебя — самое ужасное, что может случиться?  
Фредерик оторвался от переписи кучи склянок и рывком стащил наушники. На секунду Арии показалось, что он заявит «оглохнуть» — как будто они не знали, что он попытается имплантировать наушники прямо в мозг прежде, чем такое произойдет. Но Фред молчал и хмуро раздумывал.  
Так прошла минута. Ария вернулась к монитору. Сортировка чисел могла навести ужасную скуку на кого угодно, и мысли забредали очень далеко, но следовало признать, что это был всё-таки слишком личный вопрос, чтобы задавать его ни с того ни с сего.  
— Это из-за того ребёнка?  
Моргнув, Ария подняла глаза от таблицы. Прошла уже неделя с того выпуска новостей. Она не думала, что кто-то из ребят заметил. Чёрт, да ведь она сама этого не осознавала!  
— Похоже, что так. Это странно, но я продолжаю об этом думать, — Ария невесело рассмеялась. – Я не знаю почему. Ты когда-нибудь думал о чем-то таком? О потере рассудка, я имею в виду.  
Ухмылка.  
— Каждый раз, когда этот урод тащит меня на собрание.  
— Фред…  
— Да, да. Хорошо. Она спятила, та женщина. Любой, кто принимает положение вещей и доживает жизнь, убеждая себя, что проблемы и недостатки делают его особенным, что так и должно быть, точно спятил.  
Фред пожал плечами и запустил руку в волосы, но когда он поднял голову, уголки его губ кривил намек на циничную улыбку.  
— Да, это просто. Но в тот момент, когда ты останавливаешься и говоришь себе, что не будешь развиваться, ты умираешь. Мы боялись неизвестного тысячи лет. Только это ни черта не причина останавливаться.

***

— Ты серьёзно.  
Большая часть людей вложила бы в этот вопрос потрясение, возмущение или яростную попытку отговорить её. Она точно сошла с ума, она не может всерьез считать, что он сделает подопытного кролика из своего ведущего учёного, что бы ни случилось. Но в его лице не было ни жалости, ни отторжения – он принял новость о её заболевании с тихой серьёзностью. Арии хотелось, чтобы она сама могла отреагировать таким образом – тогда, в первые месяцы.  
Он не был похож ни на кого из известных ей людей, и в такие моменты Ария была за это благодарна. На фоне её безжалостной напористости и более чем темпераментной натуры Фредерика он всегда был источником равновесия, балансирующим фактором, всегда тихим, разумным и осмотрительным, тщательно взвешивающим возможности. Таким, как сейчас.  
Даже этот вопрос — формальный, но окрашенный заботой — по сути, не был вопросом. Она принесла все бумаги, тайную исследовательскую работу, которой занималась последние два с половиной года – набранную по всем правилам и переплетенную, фактически, готовую к публикации диссертацию. Почти две сотни страниц научных доказательств, излагающих её предложение в формулах и числах. Никаких эмоций, никакой личной заинтересованности. Они одинаково хорошо знали, что её бы здесь не было, если бы она не говорила всерьез. И так же хорошо понимали, что она не спрашивает разрешения – это не их метод, они вылеплены не из того теста.  
Ария молча кивнула. Он опустил взгляд и потер бровь.  
— Это чертовски смелое предложение, Ария.  
— Я знаю. Но нам нужно наконец начать клинические испытания. Я сделала это. Я решила проблему с Oct-4, я провела тесты. Мои гены показали, что я – подходящий кандидат.  
Она сделала паузу, желая, чтобы её слова не прозвучали слишком взволнованно и отчаянно. Никакой личной заинтересованности. Она просто приняла решение пожертвовать тело науке прежде, чем утратит разум:  
— Пожалуйста. Возможно, это мой единственный шанс.  
— Я знаю, Ада, я знаю. Просто… — он глубоко вдохнул и, когда он заговорил вновь, в его голосе была странная неуверенность – до этого Ария её никогда не слышала. – Просто… я уже потерял Фреда. Я не хочу потерять ещё и тебя.  
Потерял.  
Нечестно называть это «потерял». В конце концов, они до сих пор не знали, что в действительности произошло, что пошло не так в те ужасные недели, когда Фредерик вдруг исчез, а вскоре их главный лабораторный комплекс превратился в высящийся до небес столб пламени. Может, Фред слетел с катушек, может, попросту оказался слишком неосторожен, может, решил отколоться и действовать без них и использовал себя в качестве испытуемого.  
Он уволил всех, кто считал, что Фреду заплатили.  
В конце концов, скорее всего, они никогда не узнают правды. Но Ария была целиком и полностью уверена – как ни в чем другом в этом мире – что они не потеряли Фреда. Они не потеряли его, ведь поражение – это отказ развиваться, а Фред, что бы он ни планировал, хотел двигаться вперед.  
Так же, как она.  
Так же, как она намерена продолжать в будущем.  
Ария покачала головой и, обойдя стол, ободряюще коснулась его плеча.  
Разрыв сердца, сумасшествие, отказ жизненно важных органов, деградация. Часть подопытных мышей превратилась в наполовину затвердевшие камни. Внутренности других начали неконтролируемо увеличиваться в количестве. Показатели некоторых были в полном порядке – ровно до того момента, когда они падали и умирали из-за полного отказа нейронных связей.  
То же ожидает и её, если она вступит на этот путь. То же ожидает и её, если она примет предложенный судьбой вариант – только с отсрочкой на двадцать лет.  
Несмотря на перспективы, Ария обнаружила, что улыбается — искренне улыбается с той же твердой уверенностью, которую почувствовала в том давнем-давнем разговоре.  
— Ты не потеряешь меня. Обещаю.  
«Просто я не думаю, что страх перед неизвестностью… должен быть причиной останавливаться».

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания переводчика:
> 
> 1\. Прионы — особый класс инфекционных агентов, представленных белками с аномальной третичной структурой и не содержащих нуклеиновых кислот.
> 
> 2\. Триплет — комбинация из трёх последовательно расположенных нуклеотидов в молекуле нуклеиновой кислоты.
> 
> 3\. Чарльз Бэббидж — английский математик, изобретатель первой аналитической вычислительной машины. Разработал проект универсальной цифровой вычислительной машины — прообраза современной ЭВМ.
> 
> 4\. Ингдом Брюнель — британский инженер, одна из крупных фигур в истории Промышленной революции.
> 
> 5\. Миссенс-мутация — точечная мутация, в результате которой измененный кодон начинает кодировать другую аминокислоту.
> 
> 6\. Oct-4 (аббревиатура от Octamer-4) — транскрипционный фактор, содержащий гомеобокс, из семейства POU. Данный белок участвует в самообновлении недифференцированных эмбриональных стволовых клеток. Широко используется как маркёр для недифференцированных клеток. Экспрессия Oct-4 очень тонко регулируется, так как повышение или понижение может приводить к дифференцировке клеток.
> 
> 7\. NANOG — транскрипционный фактор, участвующий в самообновлении недифференцированных эмбриональных стволовых клеток.
> 
> 8\. Ада Лавлейс — математик, известна прежде всего созданием описания вычислительной машины, проект которой был разработан Чарльзом Бэббиджем. Составила первую в мире программу (для этой машины). Ввела в употребление термины «цикл» и «рабочая ячейка», считается первым программистом.
> 
> 9\. Болезнь Хантингтона (синдром Хантингтона, хорея Хантингтона или Гентингтона) — генетическое заболевание нервной системы, характеризующееся постепенным началом обычно в возрасте 30-50 лет и сочетанием прогрессирующего хореического гиперкинеза и психических расстройств. 
> 
> 10\. Royal Dutch Shell — нидерландско-британская нефтегазовая компания, на момент 2013 года седьмая по величине компания в мире, согласно рейтингу Forbes 2000 и первая в рейтинге Fortune Global 500.


End file.
